1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryron Horus
Introduction Sergeant Ryron Horus was a soldier in Republic High Command Intelligence Agency. Early Life Ryron was born on Rhen Var, Rhen Var was a planet situated near the Tion Cluster in the Outer Rim Territories and one of the former Thanium Worlds. It was the first planet in the Tobali system. Ryron grew up on the republic base on Rhen Var as his mother Malinza was stationed there. Ryrons father Nichos died before Ryron was born. He was killed by a brutal Sith on a travel to Taanab. He was there to buy some of the famous roba steak. Ryron was raised on the republic base and learned the way of the soldier from a very young age. The tough condisions on Rhen Var formed him into a exceptional physical young man. Even as a 12 year old he was praised for his strong belief in the republic cause. Teenage Life Ryron was eager to help out at the front lines even at a very young age, but his mom was a strict but understanding in young Ryrons willingness to help the republic cause. He did not get any front line action while he was living on Rhen Var but was trained by the republic base officers in weapon handling, leadership and strategy from he was 13 years old. As bright as the young Ryron was he was recommended by a republic officer for enlistment as early as 16 years old, behind his mothers back he had made a deal with one of the commanding officers on Rhen Var. Malinza could no longer hold her son back, even tho she was furious on the officer who recomended him for military duty. But even his mother had to accept that the time was come. Army Career At the age of 16 Ryron joined the military. He had a very tough first months as everyone around him judged him based on his age. But young Ryron was eager to learn and finished top of his class at the academy. Ryron was a great example to his older academy comrades, and was given the rank of sergeant before his first assignment. He led his men with a strong arm, and protected his team in every situation. At the age of 19 he was recomended for staff sergeant. However young Ryron made it clear that the rank of sergeant was the only rank he would wear. He was a true soldier, and leading his squad was his only desire. As the years went past Sergeant Ryron was a highly respected soldier in the republic army. He had fought many battles, and saved the lives of houndreds of republic soldiers. At the age of 34 Sergeant Ryron accepted a invite to join Republic High Command Intelligence Agency. Personal Ryron is married to Ryrx, a Mirialan. They have a daughter together named Fixy. She has against her fathers will joined the force and are a training sage. Ryrons hatred against the force weilding are very strong even 37 years after his father was ruthlessly slaughtered by a Sith. Category:Characters